


Fun For All That Children Call Their Favorite Time of Year

by samanthaswishes



Series: 12 Days of SHIELDmas 2020 [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Future, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Multi, Post-Canon, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthaswishes/pseuds/samanthaswishes
Summary: The kids want to do something special for their parents for Christmas while each of the parents reflect on their lives.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: 12 Days of SHIELDmas 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057016
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Fun For All That Children Call Their Favorite Time of Year

**Author's Note:**

> If the Christmas tree is still up in my house, I can still write Christmas fics lol😅 Hope you enjoy it!

_Christmas 2037_

Like every Christmas since 2021, they all spent Christmas together at the Lighthouse. It was always fun spending time together, especially now that the kids were growing up. The majority of them were now in their teenage years. Even though they all grew up significantly, they all loved spending time together during the holidays.

All the kids were huddled in the room that previously was their playroom but had been transformed into a hangout room when they got older. Alya was now twenty-two, Isabelle was now eighteen, Michael and Lillianne were now sixteen, Francisco was fifteen, Damien and Christopher were fourteen, Penelope was twelve, James was eleven, and little Eleanor was now ten years old.

"Okay," Isabelle began. "How do we make this Christmas special for our parents? They already do so much for us. I mean, it's the least we could do."

"Maybe something to do with their past adventures?" Lillianne added.

"I like that idea," Francisco said. "But how would we do it? We really did have to cut it this close to Christmas, didn't we?"

"When have we ever done anything on time?" Michael asked.

"Michael's got a point," Alya said. "We're terrible at this."

"We do have to make it special though," Damien said. "Our parents have saved the world how many times during those seven years?"

"Too many times," James added.

"Ellie could probably draw a few things," Penelope suggested. "She does constantly see things from their past adventures."

"Um, yeah. I think I could do that," Eleanor said.

At only ten years old, Eleanor already had her inhuman gift. About two years ago, she, Penelope, and James were messing around the Lighthouse near where some terrigen was kept. They were rough-housing and they accidentally bumped into one of the containments. Penelope, thankfully, moved away quickly, knowing that if she came into contact with it, she'd turn. Eleanor wasn't as lucky. Thankfully, her power was more mental than physical, which Daisy was glad about given that both she and Kora struggled with controlling their physical powers when they first went through the mist.

Eleanor's gift was that she could see the past. Similar to Robin Hinton, who could see the future, Ellie became sort of closed off from everyone for a little bit after going through the mist as images from the past played in her mind. They brought in Robin to talk to her and help her out. She inherited Robin's technique of drawing the events out on paper. Because of doing this, her drawing skills were above average for a ten-year-old. It was through doing this that the team was able to figure out that she saw specific events from their adventures and past missions.

Many of them found it funny that the daughter of the man out of time's power was to see the past.

"Are you sure, Ellie?" Lillianne asked. "I know recent events you've seen weren't that great."

"I'm fine, Lilly," Ellie said. "I'm pretty sure I won't be seeing mom getting beat up by Gideon Malick again for at least a little while. The more recent things I've seen were pretty good." Eleanor giggled a bit, a moment from the past playing in her mind.

'What are you seeing now?" James asked.

"Let's just say your mom and my mom have a lot of explaining to do regarding an alien casino."

"What?"

"Moving on," Alya said. "What if we also found some old photos and like put together a scrapbook? I'm sure they'd like that."

"That's a really good idea actually," Isabelle said. "Do we even know where our parents keep photos?"

"Our mom keeps them in this database," Michael said. "I'm sure I can hack into it somehow."

"You really think you can get past your mom's hacks and programming?" Damien asked. "Isn't she, like, the best hacker in SHIELD? She's literally a computer science genius."

"Who do you think I learned it from? I mean, not from my dad, especially since he's from the 1950s," Michael continued. "Trust me. I've got this."

* * *

It wasn't long before Michael was able to crack through the database Daisy had created to store all the family's photos and memories. The kids all looked at the pictures and videos, smiling and laughing at the adventure their parents had before they were born.

"Is that Uncle Fitz with whipped cream on his face?" Penelope asked, laughing.

Christopher nodded. "He said we went out to the common area to interrogate mom, Papa Coulson, Daisy, who was then Skye, and Mr. Assface."

Everyone laughed in response to the nickname they all had for Ward. Surely their parents had to tell their kids about him because he was such a pivotal part of their missions, whether those missions were with him or against him, so in order to bring joy to their parents on that topic, they came up with the nickname 'Assface'.

"Did he ever figure out who did it?" Bella asked.

Christopher shook his head. "They all denied it, but he still thinks it was Aunt Daisy."

Eleanor sat there, chuckling to herself. "I've actually seen who did it, and it's actually surprising."

"Who?"

"Lao Lao," she replied.

"Nana May?" Francisco asked.

"Really?" James chimed in. "She doesn't seem like the type to do that."

"Actually," Penelope began. "Flint has told us stories from his academy days, and he said Nana was always messing around with her students."

"Well, I know that," James retorted. "But that was way back when their team was first formed, and mom told me that she was rather closed off and cold in the beginning."

"Oh, it's definitely her," Eleanor said. "I saw it with my own brain. It was actually one of the first things I saw. I confronted her about it, and she basically confirmed it to me."

They all shared another laugh. 

"Is that a video from mom and dad's wedding?" James asked, pointing to the video.

Michael hit play while they watched the cellphone video Mack had took of the day. They all smiled, watching the two who everyone thought was 'cursed' tell each other their vows. It was then they noticed someone unfamiliar.

"Who is that standing next to Uncle Mike?" Damien asked, pointing to the man.

They all stared at him, trying to figure out who he was. "He kind of looks like you," Lilly said, pointing to Alya. 

"What?" Alya looked closer at the mysterious man. "Mmm, I don't see it."

"How are things with you and Owen, by the way?"

"They're good. Really good."

They all shrugged it off as some random agent. They knew around that time, they had just gotten in contact with a few agents after returning from 2091. 

"So how are we going to compile all of this along with Eleanor's drawings?" Penelope asked.

"Hmm," Alya began thinking. "Scrapbooks maybe? I think I saw some on the supply floor once."

"What are empty scrapbooks doing at the Lighthouse?" James asked.

"Honestly, who bloody hell knows."

The next couple hours involved the kids putting their parents' scrapbooks together as Eleanor drew out events from the past, which she happily did.

* * *

Bobbi and Hunter were wrapping presents together as a conversation sparked between them.

"Can you believe Bella will be graduating high school this year?" Bobbi asked. "It still feels like yesterday she was just our little girl."

"Yeah," Hunter kind of grumbled.

"What's got you all upset?"

"Well, that's just it," Hunter said. "Just yesterday she was our little girl and now she's going to have to go out into the world alone."

"She won't always be alone," Bobbi assured him. "And it's not like she's going right into the field. She does have to attend the academy first, and I can assure you May will have her eye on her at all times. Then, once she is in the field, she'll have Mack as a super Uncle director with Elena. Also, if she chooses she wants to be on the SWORD team, Daisy and Daniel will take care of her as well. I know Damien has shown interest in doing that in the future."

Hunter shrugged, still not liking the idea of his daughter growing up.

Bobbi just had to smile. She hummed. "I like this protective version of you. Of course, you've always had it. I know for a fact that it didn't just manifest out of nowhere when our daughter was born."

Hunter scoffed, a smile finally starting to show. "Yeah right."

"Please. You were always looking on the bright side of things for Fitz, and when Jemma came back from Maveth, you also were one of the ones who helped her get acclimated to being on Earth again."

"That's only because I was the only other English person here, so I had to make sure her brain didn't turn into a jumbled, American one."

"Okay, okay, fine," Bobbi teased. "But you can't lie that, like the rest of us, you see Daisy as the baby sister of this family. I saw how worried you were for her after the San Juan incident."

"Well, I had a right to be worried. An underground city fell on her!" Hunter retorted. "Which we later found out was caused by her, but still! Trip died in there, and I didn't want to lose another member of this team."

Bobbi chuckled. "And you gave Daniel a shovel talk right before their wedding. Which, you know, Mack had already done at that point."

"And Coulson and May," Hunter said. "More so May than Coulson though from what I've heard."

Bobbi shook her head as they continued to wrap presents.

"Wait, what did you say about our son, and him wanting to go be apart of SWORD?"

"Damien decided that being apart of SWORD and going on space adventures is what he wants to do," Bobbi answered.

"What? The kid's only in the 9th grade! Suddenly he decides he wants to go off onto some far-flung galaxies? I'm barely okay with Daisy herself going but Damien? I-"

Bobbi shook her head once more. She definitely loved protective Hunter.

* * *

Mack and Yoyo were in the kitchen with Coulson, cooking Christmas Eve dinner. They smiled at one another as they prepared the meal.

"So, does Francisco still have the remote-control car I got him when he was four?" Coulson asked.

Mack nodded. "Actually yeah, but it's more Penelope's car than his after she fixed up the battery and motor in it a couple years ago. It's got flames on the side now."

"Nice."

"The flames were actually me," Elena said, turning to the men. "Well, technically it was Francisco's idea, but because Penelope can't draw or paint to save her life, she asked me to do it."

"Funny, wasn't she the one who always loved drawing as a kid?" Coulson asked.

Yoyo nodded. "I mean, what kid doesn't love drawing crayon drawings during their toddler years? Just wasn't her thing after all. However, it seemed to be Ellie's thing."

"Yeah. Girlie's got a gift," Mack said. "And I'm not just talking about the seeing the past gift."

"That reminds me," Coulson began. "How is inhuman education and training going for your two? I know Kora has been helping the twins and Ellie with the education side of it while Daisy is physically and mentally training the twins for terrigenesis. Obviously, Ellie didn't get a choice, but she seems to be pretty content with her powers now. I know Daniel has mentioned Michael's excitement for it while Lilly is a little more apprehensive towards the idea."

Both Daisy and Yoyo, along with Kora, discussed when they felt it right for their kids to start training for terrigenesis and getting them ready to go through the mist if they choose to do so. Sure, they did give a brief description of Inhumans and powers when they were young kids, but the official inhuman talk regarding terrigenisis and them getting their own special gift they agreed would be told to at about ten. Even though everyone agreed they would allow their kids to learn how to fight at around the same age, they felt thirteen was the best age for them to start training. They also agreed on the fact that they would give them the choice of terrigenisis at eighteen. It was a good age: old enough to understand but also young enough to adapt. They also chose that age because they would either be finishing up or totally out of high school by then.

"Francisco is pretty content with the idea of terrigenesis," Yoyo said. "He's not exactly sure if he's made up his mind if he wants to go through the mist or not, but he's not scared of the idea like Lillianne. He's only fifteen though, so he's got three more years before making a decision. I am glad he is getting the proper training and education for it though, which is something I had no idea about when I went through."

"Penelope however..." Mack began. "She's been begging for terrigenesis since the initial talk. I'm just glad she'll be thirteen in June, so she can finally stop begging to start training."

"Yeah." Elena let out an exasperated sigh. "Let's just say, it's been a long two years with her knowledge about the process."

"Yeah, but then we have another five years before she can actually go through the mist."

"She's always been an excited one, hasn't she?" Coulson asked.

Both nodded, smiling at the memories of their little girl getting excited over a lot of things.

"I'm sure when the time comes, she'll have calmed down by then, but also it'll feel so worth it when she receives her gift."

They all continued their conversations as they cooked dinner.

* * *

Fitz and Simmons were putting up decorations in the halls with May. 

"Fitz, put those lights up higher," Jemma said. 

"I can't go any higher than this, Jemma!" he retorted. 

"Okay, then that's fine."

May warmly smiled as Fitz climbed down from the ladder to place a kiss on his wife.

"So things with the kids doing pretty well?" May asked. "Especially when Alya joined the academy a couple of years ago."

Jemma nodded. "Yep. The boys are doing great. Sure, we do worry when Alya's over here in America without us, but we know she has everyone else to go to if she ever needs anything."

"She always has me at the academy," May said. "You know I've always got my eye on her. Next year, I'll be watching Isabelle as well. It's only a matter of time until all of your kids are in SHIELD."

"We also can't forget about that boyfriend of hers now," Fitz added.

"Wow, you seem to be pretty cool with this relationship she's in," May said, handing decorations to him. "I remember Hunter going practically rabid when Bella was in her first relationship. Lilly hasn't had a boyfriend yet, but the moment she mentioned even having a crush, Daniel was asking her all these questions. All I have to say is thank god Penelope and Eleanor haven't even thought about boys yet. I don't even want to know what Mack would do."

"From what we've heard, he's treating her well, so I trust him," Fitz said. "For now, that is. We are meeting him for the first time a little before New Year's, so we'll see."

"Oh, that's right. That reminds me, May, he goes to the academy, so maybe you know him," Jemma added.

"What's his name?"

"Owen. Alya hadn't told us the last name yet."

"Hm." May thought to herself. There were a few Owens at the academy, but not a whole lot. "There is a boy named Owen who has been in her friend group since starting at the academy. His full name is Owen Sh-" May's eyes grew wide, realizing something for the very first time.

"What's wrong?" Jemma was now concerned. "Is he a bad kid?"

May quickly shook her head, feeling Fitzsimmons' fear beginning to grow. "No, no, no. He really is a great kid, but his full name... is Owen Shaw."

Fitz and Jemma's eyes grew as wide as May's did at that moment. Jemma practically face-palmed herself. 

"We should've known when she told us his name was Owen," she said. "Deke did tell us that was his father's name. It was his mother, who we obviously for sure now know is Alya, that he didn't tell us the name of."

"Well, it seems like baby Deke Shaw is in the imminent future," Fitz said. "Though they probably had him later in life if he was in his early thirties in 2091."

May and Jemma nodded as they continued to hang up decorations.

* * *

Daisy and Daniel were in charge of decorating the tree. They smiled at all the ornaments as they hung them. Some of them had photos in them, some were milestone markers (first Christmas after being married, baby's first Christmas, etc.), and others were ornaments the kids had made.

"Daniel, look," Daisy said, showing him the ornament in her hand. It read 'Christmas 2029' with a photo of their family. The twins were seven and Ellie was two then. "They were so little. Ugh, I am not happy about them growing up so fast. Ellie's ten now. Ten Daniel!"

"Yes, I know, sweetheart," Daniel said. "just yesterday we were scared for the twins going into middle school, and now that'll be her next year."

"I just hope she'll be alright," Daisy added. "Sure, the transitions between elementary to middle then from middle to high school were easy for the twins, but Ellie's always struggled with change. I mean, she cried for the first three days of kindergarten. Not to mention when she went silent at the beginning of third grade right after she went through terrigenesis."

"Such a worrywart, aren't you?" Daniel teased. "Look, she's going to be fine. Sure, her life hasn't been the easiest literally since the moment she was born-"

"Understatement of the year, Mr. Sousa," Daisy responded. "Do you not remember this past April where she had pneumonia and had to be hospitalized for a week because her lungs were already having issues?"

"Yes, even this year was difficult for her," Daniel said, "but if she's anything like her mother, she'll come out a fighter and stronger than ever. Plus, she's broken out of her shell a whole lot this year. She really is starting to become a little more independent."

"I know," Daisy sighed.

"Are you sure this isn't about things she's been through as opposed to her actually becoming more independent from us and you worrying that you can't watch her 24/7 anymore?"

Daisy shrugged, but Daniel knew her better than anyone. Well, maybe right next to May and Coulson. He came over and gave her a side hug, and she leaned her head on her shoulder.

"Why did she have to grow up so fast," Daisy said. "The twins will be seventeen in March, which means we have another year before they turn eighteen, graduate, go through terrigenesis, and start getting on with their lives. It would only be a matter of time before Eleanor is eighteen as well. I guess I'm just not looking forward to when we're empty nesters. This wasn't a life I ever imagined having while growing up, but after meeting the team and you, and having the kids, I don't want it to go away."

"Well," Daniel began. "Maybe it doesn't have to."

Daisy eyed her husband. "I don't know what you're thinking. I'll be fifty next year, and I am not willing to get pregnant again. Especially after the nightmare of a pregnancy I had with Ellie."

Daniel shook his head. "I was thinking more along the lines of becoming foster parents."

Daisy's eyes grew wide, not exactly expecting that from him. Sure, they had discussed fostering and maybe adopting in the past, but they decided it was not in the best interest at the time since one or both of them were always going into space for weeks, sometimes even months, at a time as well as fieldwork. Additionally, both felt Michael, Lillianne, and Eleanor were all they could handle at the time. However, the kids were older now and weren't as much of a handful as they were back then. On top of that, with Daniel already in his fifties with Daisy approaching them, they were thinking about retiring from SWORD and just focusing on fieldwork and Earth missions instead. Also, Daisy was thinking about becoming an inhuman transitioner at the Cacoon, which wasn't far from Coulson Academy, so they wouldn't have to move the whole family.

"Really?" Daisy asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I know how you grew up and how much you hated that kids, like you, are living in such a terrible system. It couldn't hurt for us to bring in a couple of kids here and there. Maybe even adopt some of the kids we foster that we can't seem to let go of. Only if you want to of course."

Daisy smiled, tears brimming in her eyes. "I would actually love that."

The couple embraced each other tightly. Both laughed as tears fell from their eyes. They could not wait to take this next journey with their family.

* * *

Soon, it became time for the cousin gift exchange. It was fun to find out who had who. This year, it turned out that Michael had Christopher, who had Penelope, who had Isabelle, who had James, who had Damien, who had Eleanor, who had Francisco, who had Lillianne, who had Alya, who had Michael.

Soon after, the oldest child from each family left the room for a couple of minutes before coming back. Alya, Michael, Isabelle, and Francisco all came in, obviously holding things behind their backs. Alya and Michael seemed to have two items with them.

"What do you four have under your sleeves?" Mack asked.

"Actually, Papá, it was all ten of us who came up with this gift for all of you," Francisco responded.

"We just decided it would be the four oldest who present it to you all," Michael added.

"He's only older than me by, like, fifteen minutes at most," Lilly whispered to Christopher, who laughed as well.

"Anyway," Alya began. "We know how close you all are and everything you've all been through together."

"It is that reason why we were able to grow up together and call each other cousins," Isabelle said.

"So, for Christmas..." the four of them took the scrapbooks from behind their backs and presented them to their parents. "We made you guys scrapbooks full of all of your memories."

"And Papa Coulson and Nana May, don't think we forgot about you cause we made some for you guys too," Isabella said, handing it to her honorary grandparents.

Everyone looked through the books, smiles adorning their faces. All of the kids sat there, anticipating a reaction.

"These are amazing, you guys!" Coulson said.

"And these drawings!" Elena said. "Eleanor, you're getting so good at them!"

"Thank you." The ten-year-old girl blushed and sort of hid behind her older sister.

"Oh my gosh, look at your bangs!" Jemma said to Daisy. "This was definitely my favorite Skye era."

"Look at my bangs?" Daisy teased. "Look at yours!" she turned to a page with a photo taken during the party they had when Fitz returned and when they taught they had destroyed Sarge and Izel.

"If we want to talk bangs, you should've seen May's in the 90s," Coulson said, which was followed by a nudge in the arm by May.

"Wait, May had bangs!?" Daisy exclaimed. "Why was I never told about this?"

"Because I'm not letting anyone know anything about me from before the 2000s," May replied.

"Hey, if you got to tell our daughter about the mustache, I can tell her about the bangs," Phil argued. May just rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

They spent the rest of the night watching Christmas movies and enjoying each other's company. Through thick and thin and the years since the team disbanded, it was always a blessing to still have these connections and for their kids to grow up with life-long best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I really can't write about other couples without mentioning Daisy and Daniel and their kids, can I?😅
> 
> I've been toying with the idea of having a character with a power that's basically the opposite of Robin's power since about April or May. When I created Dousy's kids, I just knew one of them was going to have that power given that Daniel's from the past. I felt Eleanor was my best choice for that. Michael and Lillianne, I'm planning on them having fire & water/ice since Daisy's power is basically earth and air combined, but I haven't decided which twin will have which. As for Francisco and Penelope, I have no idea. Penelope, I'm thinking about having her inherit Yoyo's super speed, but I'm not 100%.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Only 1 more fic for "12 Days and SHIELDmas" and I have a few ideas for "Their Future" that I'm getting ready to write!


End file.
